Spark plugs are discussed in the related art in various embodiments. Spark plugs are usually screwed into a tapped bore in a cylinder head with the aid of a thread. In the process of screwing the spark plug into the cylinder head bore, torques between 10 Nm and 30 Nm are generally applied. The thread of the spark plug is usually provided at a casing of the spark plug. A sealing between the casing and the cylinder head takes place via an outer gasket at the casing, for example, which is generally provided in a folded form and which is squeezed when the spark plug is screwed into it. Due to the rising demand in the field of internal combustion engines, smaller engines having smaller cylinder heads and a more compact design have been recently increasingly used. For this purpose, smaller spark plugs are needed, however, which transition from thread sizes M14 and M12 to thread sizes M10 and M8. However, the process of screwing the spark plug into the cylinder head bore may result in a plastic deformation of the thread or even a crack in the casing of the spark plug due to the smaller size of the thread. In order to securely fix the spark plug, it must, however, be inserted into the cylinder head at a predetermined minimum torque, since otherwise leakages and an unintentional loosening of the spark plug may occur.